


I Just Want You To Be Mine

by warpedsoul



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-03
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-02-07 06:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1888572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/warpedsoul/pseuds/warpedsoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Calum and Ashton are being stupid and Michael and Luke have had enough of the drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Want You To Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck this took forever.  
> Sorry the ending is probably shit.  
> I rushed because I was taking too long I'm sorry.  
> Oh well please leave kudos and shit thanks <3

WHY DOES EVERYONE EAT ALL OF THE VEGIMITE AND THEN NOT TELL ME?"

"BECAUSE WE LOVE TO PISS YOU OFF."

"I REALIZE."

"Would you guys please stop FUCKING YELLING WE'RE RIGHT NEXT TO EACH OTHER."

"WHY ARE WE SCREAMING WHAT DID I MISS?"

So yeah that's usually how mornings started with 5SOS. Pretty usual.

Ashton sighed as he rubbed his temples, a headache already starting to blossom and it wasn't even 10 in the fucking morning yet. From what he could comprehend, they were out of vegimite and nobody wanted anything else. Because apparently all they can consume is fucking vegimite on toast.

Ashton trudged down the stairs of their London house, his jaw cracking as he yawned. He ran a hand through his hair as he glared at his three band mates.

"Shut the actual fuck up. I will make breakfast. Just please. Shut. Up." He rasped out, already not liking how this day was starting.

He was almost blinded by the smile that cracked through Calum's face. He ran forwards and enveloped Ashton in a giant hug, pressing his face into his neck.

"Thanks for not being a bastard Ashton." He mumbled, gigging at the scoffs from the other two.

Ashton sighed and wrapped his arms around Calum, resting his head on his shoulder and closing his eyes, his headache already starting to dissipate. Calum always made things better.

Luke and Michael rushed by on their way to the living room to watch tv, making sure to pinch Ashton's ass and whack the back of his head on the way out.

Calum made some sort of growling noise, pulling Ashton closer and whispering a quiet, "mine" into Ashton's neck. Ashton let out a giggle that made Calum's stomach flip before letting go, walking over to the stove to get breakfast prepared. His day was already ten times better.

Ashton won't deny that Calum is gorgeous. Like, the dude's hot, okay. But he'd never say this out loud, he didn't need a broken friendship because of his stupid feelings. He didn't just think Calum was hot, he could actually go on for days about why he loved Calum. He also assumed that Calum didn't feel the same, he was always clinging onto Luke and stuff, so he suppressed his feelings. Ashton just wanted Calum.

Calum thought Ashton was one hot motherfucker. He could stare into his hazel eyes for days. He wanted to run his fingers through his golden curly hair. He also wanted to bake cookies and hold him in his arms. Calum was sadly in the same boat, too scared to admit his feelings. Ashton was always so cuddly and friendly to everyone though, so he figured he just blended in with the rest of Ashton's friends. Calum just wanted Ashton.

"Luke I swear to God get your ass off of me." Ashton grumbled as his friend plopped down onto his back. Ashton was napping (well, trying to anyways) on the couch. His sleep had been cut short from the breakfast escapade, and he just wanted to shut his eyes for like, two minutes.

"Stop being so grumpy." Luke pouted, suddenly standing up.

"What's crawled up your ass and died? Like, you've been so bitchy lately and it's really getting on my last nerve here." Luke glared, folding his arms over his chest, pout still firmly in place.

"Aw Lukey, I'm sorry. I've just had my mind on too many things at once lately." Ashton sighed, pulling his friend in for a cuddle on the couch.

"What's up?" Luke asked, knowing that Ashton's mind sometimes got into overdrive, never letting him rest until the thought was either voiced or forgotten.

Ashton paused, should he tell him? He was nervous as fuck, but he knew he had nothing to lose.

"I like Calum."

"So do I."

"No, you don't get it, like, I love Calum."

"Mate, so do I. What's the problem here?"

"Luke I'm in fucking love with Calum. I would very much like to swap saliva with him."

"Jesus Christ, why didn't you just say so?"

"Oh my fucking God."

Calum was in the same boat, more or less. He was actually wide awake, tapping relentlessly at the countertop. He was sitting at their dining room table, trying to organize his thoughts into a coherent order. Michael suddenly appeared, startling Calum out of his stupor.

"I would expect the drumming from Ashton, not you. What's on your mind?" Michael asked, sitting down next to Calum.

Calum sighed, running his hands through his hair and turning towards his friend.

"I...thinkIlikeAshton." He blurted out, his eyes glued to the worn wood of their table. Michael was quiet for a moment, before wrapping his arms around his friend and whispering.

"You're an idiot."

"What? That's not helping at all!"

"Lemme finish! Have you not seen the way Ashton looks at you? You're like the fucking sun or something. He's completely enamored with you. You have nothing to worry about."

Calum sighed, burying his face into Michael's shoulder before pulling back, smiling.

"Thanks Mikey. I'm gonna go watch some tv."

Calum flashed the colorful haired boy a smile before walking into the living room. He kinda wished he didn't.

"Lukey, please be serious. I don't know what to do. He's literally everywhere I go and I can't help how I feel!" Ashton groaned, smushing his face into a couch cushion.

"Aw, Ashy! He's practically all over you whenever you two are in a room together. Just tell him, what's the worst that could happen?"

"He could reject me. I'll ruin our friendship and the band will fall apart and we'll lose out jobs and I'll have to become a prostitute and Michael will have to be the pimp and fuck Luke I'm too young to-"

"ASHTON. That is not going to happen! Just fucking talk to him! I'm sure he'll feel the same." Luke exclaimed, pulling his overly dramatic friend into his arms.

Ashton buried his face into Luke's neck, trying to drown out his insecurities.

"Should I come back at a different fucking time?"

Ashton jerked his head around to the doorway, taking in a seemingly very annoyed Calum.

"Uh, how much did you hear?" He nervously asked as he and Luke sat up.

"Just saw you practically smother Luke is all." Calum glared, his jealousy getting the best of him.

"Cal, we-"

"Don't fucking Cal me." He snapped, walking away, slamming the door to his room.

"He hates me." Ashton whimpered, harshly biting his lip to keep it from wobbling. "I don't even know what I fucking did."

"You didn't do anything wrong Ash, he's probably just in a bad mood, do you want me to go talk to him?"

Ashton shook his head, a tear dripping down his face and he shook with confusion and heartbreak.

"Aw Ashy, don't worry. I'll stay with you." Luke murmured, pulling his friend into him, wondering what the actual fuck was wrong with everybody.

"He fucking loves Luke and was all over him and they were cuddling and he was practically in his lap and-"

"Calum. We all do that. Literally. You're worrying over nothing!" Michael sighed, running his fingers through Calum's hair.

"Bullshit." Calum murmured into his hands, rubbing them over his face frustratedly.

Michael shifted so he was laying with Calum pressed into his side, praying that they'd fall asleep.

"Why is everything going wrong in this fucking band?"

Luke gently moved his friend so he was laying on the couch before standing and stretching his legs and back.

He wandered into the kitchen to be met with Michael practically rubbing his eyes into the back of his head.

"Mikey? You alright?" Luke was really hoping he was, he couldn't be the only sane one in the band.

"Yeah, Calum's just getting emotional and overreacting."

"I know the feeling. Ashton thinks Calum hates him for some reason."

"Anything but! Calum basically declared his undying love for Ashton a few hours ago!"

"Are you shitting me."

Ashton was a bit worried when he woke up in a dark room when he clearly remembers falling asleep on the couch. Looking around, his stomach drops.

He's in Calum's room. On Calum's bed. Next to Calum. Fuck.

Ashton scrambled off of the bed he was lying on, tripping over to the door. As he tried turning the knob, he realized with horror that is was locked from the outside. He almost had a breakdown when he heard the sheets moving behind him.

"Ash? What are you doing in here?" An adorably sleepy Calum called from his bed. Ashton cringed at how creepy he looked.

"I was sleeping on the couch. I have no idea how I got in here."

"Oh...any idea why they put you in here?" Calum asked awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

Ashton suddenly felt an onslaught of emotions. Anger at how Calum was treating him, embarrassment at how creepy he looked, shame at how he couldn't keep his love for his bandmate on the down low, and pure love for said bandmate stretched out on the mattress in front of him.

"Maybe because I'm in love with you."

He had no idea where the sudden confidence had come from, but hell did it feel good to get the weight off of his shoulders. He could practically feel the tension leave his shoulders just from the one confession.

Ashton cringed as he turned around, Calum's shocked face not giving him much info on how this was going to go down. Calum stood up from the bed and walked over, stopping in front of the nervous boy.

"I'm in love with you too."

And then they were kissing, their lips softly coming together, Calum's hands resting on Ashton's waist, gently pinning him to the door. Ashton buried his fingers into Calum's soft hair.

As they heard the idiotic whooping from outside the room, they grinned into the kiss.

They wouldn't rather be anywhere else than in this moment.


End file.
